Barely Hanging On
by smrogers
Summary: Takes place after S2 finale. Buffy is heading out of Sunnydale on the first bus out. Will life be any better for her without the Scoobies or will she find things rather the same?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I haven't finished my last story, but I had a really good idea for this one. I hope this is worth readying everyone. :)

I stared out the window and continued to cry. The bus left town and I was totally alone. My mother had made it clear I was not wanted back. _If you leave this house… don't even think about coming back._ It had been plainly stated and her tone had been so literal. Spike was already down the street and I had had a duty to fulfill. I needed to stop Acathla from awakening. My main mission was to stop Angel… killing him if it was necessary.

Something had happened in there. A light shown and his eyes lightened with a new weight… the weight of a soul. Whatever Willow had done had worked and for a split second I thought he was mine again. I thought that he was saved… that the world would be alright again. Instead, a portal opened behind him and the demon had begun to awaken. There was only one way to stop destruction… I had to kill Angel.

"Hello Girl."

A stranger turned to look at me. Instantly my thoughts were interrupted and I was rushed into reality. The man was dirty. An odor emanated from his seat and my lip came up in a look of disgust.

"I said hello, Girl."

His hair was long and oily. His skin had a layer of dirt and foul gunk on it. His nails were long and rotting. The entire image of this man was completely off-putting.

"Didn't your mommy tell you it's rude not to answer someone?"

I stared at him. His crackly voice hung in the air for a moment until I finally answered. "No… my mommy taught me not to speak to strangers."

His eyes darkened and he slipped a flask from his coat and took a big swig. "Well Girl… you need to be taught proper manners." The man stood up and wavered a bit. The bus driver looked up from the road and hollered for the man to sit down. Naturally, the over-intoxicated man did not listen. He carried on and caused a huge scene. Soon the bus was pulled over and the driver was heading to the back to confront the drunk.

"I asked you to sit down and shut up. If you are not going to abide by bus rules then I will have to ask you to exit the bus at the next stop."

The man laughed. His mind was obviously too drowned for any rational thought. "Oh come on," He said. "I was just talking with the girl."

The bus driver turned to look at me. "Do you know this man?" He asked. I shook my head. "I thought so."

The man pushed passed the driver and took me by the arm, pulling me up. Within minutes I had him spun around with his arm twisted painfully behind him. He grimaced and began hollering out. The driver stared at me with an odd expression.

"Ma'am… please let him go?" His arms came up in a protective stance. Suddenly I was the one to fear.

I let the man go and took a step back. The driver seemed to calm down a bit but the worry was not all gone. Everyone on the bus became unbearably silent. All eyes were on me.

"I think we just need to calm down here. Ma'am, please sit back down. Sir, you are to ride in the front. If you do not like it… I will have to take authority." The man took another drink from his flask before the driver took it. "And you don't need this to do it."

I sat back down and looked around me. Everyone had seemed to move on so I resumed staring out the window. Soon images began to blur and I was left unconscious… dreaming of home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter two. Nothing great happens here but I hope you like it anyway. :)

I stepped off the bus into warm air. L. A. was flowing with energy and around me everyone scurried from place to place. No one really cared about the blonde girl standing alone. The drunken man had gotten off and immediately retreated into the crowd. The rest of the people strayed to their own destinations. Soon, I was standing completely alone.

I began to walk down the street, not really sure where I was going. I knew I needed a place to sleep. Sleep, of course, was the furthest thing from my mind. Come sundown, I would be able to mourn in the only way I knew how… kicking some strong demon ass. The weather was perfect for the vamps to wander out looking for a meal. The sun would be going down soon… I needed a weapon.

I wandered down a street until I came across an old flee market. Inside was a sweet old lady sitting on a rocking chair. She smiled and asked if I needed anything in particular. I shook my head and wandered into the back. Behind a big stack of boxes I found an old walking stick. It was made of strong wood with a vine running up it. It was beautiful and would make me a fine set of stakes. I went back to the woman and waited as she addressed another customer. Finally, she turned her attention to me.

"How much is this?" I asked, immediately reaching for the spare money that was in my pocket. It wasn't much and I knew I had to spend it cautiously… but I needed stakes.

"Oh, dear. That was my hubby's. I think I will give it to you for $5."

I looked at the money in my hand and then back to the stick. It was beautiful and worth a lot more… but I couldn't afford a lot more. I looked up at her apologetically. "Would you take $3?"

The old woman looked at me and I could imagine what she thought. Maybe this little girl has a grandpa who needs it. Maybe her father is sick. Maybe there is someone very close to this girl who needs it and she doesn't have the money. For some reason, the woman smiled at me. "Honey, I think I will take $3."

I handed her the money and walked out with my new prize. Now, the only thing I needed was a sharp knife to whittle me a stake. The only problem with that was finding a knife to do the job and still have a slaying purpose.

It was late… the sun on its way to bed. I was walking around the park. The walking stick was still clenched in my hand. I had not found a knife so I had had to find a backup plan. Unfortunately the backup plan had to consist of a demon yielding a sharp knife.

I waited until the entire city was bathed in darkness. I began wandering around the shadows… my ears were listening for any sound I could decipher.

"Hello pretty little thing."

I turned and faced a young man. I could smell the vampire on him and I smiled. "Hi. How are you?" My eyes scanned his stature and he didn't look too big. He had his hands folded as he leaned against the building. To my satisfaction he pulled out a nice sized dagger.

"How about you follow me?" A sneer came across his face and he spun the knife around in his fingers.

I smiled back at him. "You know… I like that knife. How about you give me that?"

His lips curled as he changed into his vamp face. "Listen here, Sweetheart, you're going to follow me or I will just kill you here."

I shrugged. "Works for me."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here is the last chapter. I ended it right as Joss started to pick back up on Buffy. I hope you enjoyed the last little bit. Enjoy! :)

The dagger whipped through the air and missed me by at least a foot. He growled. "I guess I ran into a slayer."

"Damn straight."

He threw a few hits but managed only to hit me once. We danced for a while and then he got a little distance between us. He smiled and began to speak. "You think you're so great, don't you Slayer? Did it ever occur to you that life here was great before you got here? You think the slayer will help the people but you're wrong… you're not a slayer… you're just a scared little girl. You think you are so much better than us demons… I got news for you Slayer… you're not."

I stared at him. Something inside me broke. Whatever it was that brought the Slayer out… died. I looked at the vampire staring at me and just turned and walked away.

I was done. The Slayer was gone. Nothing inside felt strong anymore. I was hollow… broken beyond repair.

_A few months later…_

I sat down and stared at my new apartment. I was alone. Totally alone. Cars honked outside and everyone looked so far away. I stared at myself in the mirror. I had my uniform on… my name tag that read _Ann_. I had a job. I had a place. But I had no one.

It was time to go. I couldn't be late or I could lose my job. I was a waitress. I made little money. I had almost no food. I was stuck and I had no idea how to get out. My dreams were plagued with images off Angel… Angel. I missed him so bad. I had no idea what I had done… the comprehension of it all ate at me. Why had the spell worked at that exact moment? Why did I have to know? I had had one last chance to tell him I loved him but I had to do it. I had to end it. Now it was done. It was over. I was finished. The vampire was right. I am no better than they were.

I walked through the restaurant with a blank stare on my face. Men grabbed at me and made nasty comments. What could I do? Nothing. I had to continue on as if the world worked in my favor. I wanted to quit. I wanted to say uncle and go back home to my mother. I wanted to see my friends again and I wanted a change to everything. I needed to get away but there was nothing I could do… I had no other choice.

I grabbed my order pad and walked to a table. I greeted the customer and then stared into familiar eyes. I knew this woman, though she, at the time, was not stuck to a young man. They rattled on together and showed matching tattoos. Her name was Lily… only it wasn't. She had called herself something different… back when she was worshiping the feet of a vampire. She had been stupid. She had damned near cost her and everyone else their lives. Ford had set it up and had set it up for failure.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

I continued taking her order, but I knew she did. She may not remember it now… but she will. I had to get out of here. I couldn't be recognized… she couldn't know.

I went up to a girl and handed her my apron. "Cover for me?" I asked as she nodded.

I fled. I wanted nothing to do with her. I wanted nothing to remind me more of the life back in Sunnydale. I needed to get away.

I could hear someone calling for someone but dismissed it. They got louder until finally, "Buffy?"


End file.
